


Life Couldn't Be Any Sweeter Than You

by shardsoflilium



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (I'm new to this kink I just like mouth to mouth feeding it's nice ok, Anal Fingering, Biting, Elven Prince Victor, Elven Royalty! AU, Elven Suitor Yuuri, Elves, Fey Foods, Food Kink, Hand Jobs, I held back a lil bit, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Marking, again if you squint, cum kink, maybe idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shardsoflilium/pseuds/shardsoflilium
Summary: Elven Prince/King-to-be Victor and his fiancé Yuuri explore through their marriage gifts to stumble upon a peculiar fruit....(It's a fertility fruit)





	Life Couldn't Be Any Sweeter Than You

**Author's Note:**

> For the Victuuri Big Bang event! I got to work with the lovely [Trianne](https://trianne.tumblr.com/post/166817075951/i-had-the-pleasure-of-doing-another) on this one, please visit their tumblr and see all the amazing artwork they make. They're incredibly talented and I was so happy to be paired up with one of my favorite artists for this project!

The night was young, an enchanted cool breeze swirled in the air to chase away the last remnants of the day’s warmth. It was a joyous day of celebration in the land. All creatures of various backgrounds, sizes, and cultures were pouring in to celebrate the marriage of the land’s soon-to-be King, Victor. Cicada’s cried into the darkening night, the trees filling with energy at the noise along with the lights of faeries and dryads crawling out of their nooks to join into the celebration.

Pixies flitted about in clusters, tracing words of joy and jubilation into the air for all those outside to read. In-walking elves, hobgoblins, fauns, brownies, imps, and phookas all pointed at the show before them, cheering in unity at the positivity in the air. Children’s laughter, hyper conversation, and light distant music was thick in the atmosphere.

Hundreds of people, thousands of packages and gifts, and millions of letters now filled the royal Nikiforov castle. The grand gates and robust doors were open to the public, a winding line passing down the cobblestone path and stairs that lead into the main throne room inside.

The castle was dazzling white and all imposing in size and splendor; illuminated by faerie baskets, will ’o’ wisps, glowshrooms, and radiant stones that gleamed beneath the moonlight. Inside the abode, ahead of the mass crowd gathered; stood two men.

Victor Nikiforov stood before his people, head held high, and confident smile spread onto his face. People shouted out left and right when they noticed the man’s eyes falling onto them for mere seconds at a time, some frantically waving and calling for just a few seconds of attention.

Yuuri Katsuki was beside him, standing just a tad closer than one would assume to be normal, his own smiling twitching with unease. The taller man had a secure palm pressed into the small of Yuuri’s back, and in turn Yuuri had his own hand against Victor’s chest, acting as a sort of anchor to keep him from toppling over with his shaking knees.

The shorter of the two gulped a few times, a small inner dialogue repeating in his mind begging relentlessly to just _stop_ looking all those pairs of eyes in the audience.

Yuuri’s royal clothing was flawless in every sense of the word; smooth velvety fabric seeming to shimmer and gleam on its own in the light. The jabot style pale blue collar was graceful in a swooping fashion over the man’s collarbones, regardless of the stiff neck it was wrapped around. A smooth stream of shining blue panned out down his chest, wrapping about to meet an intricate silver design of swirls and laces. The line of silver met with a corset, wrapped tightly about the man’s middle. It fanned outwards, reaching towards his hips that were covered by thin tight pants that accentuated the tone of his form.

Victor’s noble ears were tall in appearance, drawing a long line past his high cheek bones to a perky point, riddled with a few jewels and piercings. His elven nationality contrasting with Yuuri’s as the other’s ears stretched lower in a demure style. Victor wore a wide shouldered, silvery-white wrap over coat. The collar was high on his neck, littered with sparkling crocheted designs and a silver pendent of his family’s crest right over the dip at the base of his neck. It was paired along with a loose pale blue sash around his thin waist and plain white pants that stuck to his muscular legs. The royal garb laid glimmering atop a loose-fitting under blouse, semi-transparent sleeves showcasing the young King’s graceful arms as he lifted them in greeting. A hush blew over the crowd with the motion, all talking and light yips of praise ceased instantly.

“On behalf of myself and my fiancé”, Victor turned towards the man next to him, valiant voice booming across the crowd in his native tongue, “We thank you all for the gifts and support. May we have a long and prosperous journey into our new year’s as married mates”. Yuuri bowed his head in respect, the entire crowd dipping along before him to return the gesture.

A tall elven man a few paces away rose to his feet, “May the town rise and congratulate our new reining Kings. Let every creature, everywhere, wish for a rule of longevity and fortune”.

A firm palm pressed into the small of Yuuri’s back, nearly pushing the man into the marble bannister before him. His surprised yelp was outshined by the sudden roar of the land’s citizens crying in praise. The room full of joyful voice and booming cheers.

“Why don’t you say a few things?”, Victor murmured against Yuuri’s ear, his accent thick while speaking their shared language. He kept his attention fixated on the crowd and he smiled and waved at a particularly jittery nymph in the front of the crowd who looked as though they might break their arms from waving so wildly.

Yuuri turned towards Victor, his brows drawing in sharply, “W-wha-, _Vitya_ , no. I didn’t prepare anything! I don’t even know what to say, let alone that I-I don’t even- well, I can’t speak clearly right now”.

Victor pulled his shockingly sharp eyes off of the people to look towards the man holding onto him, his tone lifting in a comforting fashion, “Nothing big, _lyubov moya_ ”, he gathered the man’s jaw in the palm of his hand, “Just a greeting, something small, yes? I want my people to hear your beautiful voice”.

“But-,” Yuuri’s voice caught in his throat as Victor placed a soft kiss against his forehead.

The taller man’s lips were right next to his ear again, warm breath fanning and tickling against his sensitive skin, “I’m right here, lyubov moya, you can do this”.

The firm hand returned to the small of his back, but this time it snaked about his waist, and a warm comforting chest pressed into his shoulder. Victor raised a hand and signaled to the elven heralder to call for a hush over the still rambunctious crowd.

When they were finally granted silence, Yuuri cleared his throat, “S-salutations, all”, his speaking was a little choppy due to it being in a different language. Victor’s hands settled onto his hips, rubbing softly there to try and calm Yuuri’s anxiety.

A few in the crowd murmured greeting, giving Yuuri some momentary courage to know that he didn’t ruin his words just yet.

Victor’s grin was full of pride, “I am excited to finally come before you, and elevate myself from romantic suitor to faithful husband of the King. I appreciate your open mindedness to my nationality, and for supporting Victor and I’s coupling. I am l-looking…. Um”, his throat grew stiff as he tried to quickly wrack his brain for vocabulary, “L-looking…”, he roughly gulped, “Looking-,”

“Forward”, Victor quietly supplemented into his ear, the smallest of smiles hidden behind his fiancé’s head.

“L-looking forward-!”, Yuuri nearly shouted, and he could already feel the sweat beginning to bead on his head, “T-to our future international relations. My greatest thanks and utmost honor”. He jerked forward to bow, eyes shut tight as he tried to will away the overbearing need to curl up and cry in embarrassment.

 _‘Not in front of my people, not in front of my people, not in front of my people’_ , he chanted silently.

Instead of an awkward silence permeating the room like Yuuri feared the most, the loudest cheer of the night made him jolt in surprise. He looked across the crowd, shocked at all of the people waving and yelling words of praise towards _both_ him and Victor.

Victor’s warm palm settled onto Yuuri’s back and rubbed up and down, “I told you, you would do fine. That was…. _very_ articulate”, he chuckled.

“Don’t laugh at me, I was anxious, and you made me do it!”, Yuuri turned toward the man with a frown.

Victor couldn’t even care, his smile was as bright as ever, “Forgive me, lyubov moya?”, he asked.

Yuuri didn’t have a moment to respond or think before Victor boldly pressed his soft plump lips against his. The man’s arms wrapped around his middle, lightly dipping him backwards so that he couldn’t pull away and had to rely on him for balance.

The screams in that castle had to have been heard for miles.

Yuuri’s hands scrambled against the man’s shoulders before he got a proper grip while a surprised protest sat in the back of his throat. He tried to hum and push against the shoulders he held on to, but when Victor smoothly turned his head and deepened the kiss, Yuuri’s bottom lip slotting into his warm mouth; Yuuri almost forgot why he was displeased with the man.

Almost.

His eyes fluttered closed a moment, Victor’s sure hands pulling him in closer making his heart leap. Victor’s lips left his for just a moment only to dive back in, more firm and direct with what he wanted. The only thing keeping Yuuri from fully enjoying the kiss was knowing that nearly thousands of people were _watching_ them, so against what he truly wanted, he used his strength to lift his posture and make them straighten out.

When they finally stood up properly, Yuuri pulled away, a soft smack sounding between them. He turned away, cheeks and neck flushed a bright red. Victor grinned, making his bright eyes crinkle at the edges as he dipped his head and tried to maintain eye contact between them.

“Come now, lyubov moya, you can forgive me”,

“ _Mm-mm!_ ”, Yuuri kept shying away from each of Victor’s attempts to get closer, hand firmly clamped over his mouth, “In front of _everyone_ ”, he groaned into his palm.

\--

The whole process of removing his royal ceremonial garb was tiresome, but nothing felt as great as the sigh of relief he let out when he finally had his corset untied. Hours had past and the late night air was cool. Yuuri laid upon a large bed, his stomach full of a whole variation of different foods, and his legs tired from walking around the ballroom and courtyard to greet his citizens.

His bedroom had a spacious high ceiling, golden drapes hung high on framed windows and tied together in a bunch before cascading down over the bed, like a canopy.

Yuuri’s eyes were drifting closed on their own, his mind only jumping from subject to subject of the night: his new people, the honor and praise he received, the deep kiss that Victor had planted on him in front of the entire crowd-

A fleeting knock broke his train of thought as he sat up, the loose sleeve of his silk nightshirt slid down his shoulder. He paused a moment before the knocking returned, slightly more insistent this time. With a soft tired sigh, he fixed his clothes and wrapped a robe around his shoulders. The only sounds in the night were his feet sliding across the crisp carpet and distant cheers from in the town outside.

“Lyubov moya”, Victor hummed when the door opened to him. Without a moment to waste, Victor stepped into the room smoothly, graceful hands rising to frame Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri briefly leaned into the soft touch, “Hm? Vitya? What is it?”.

The taller man’s hands ran over Yuuri’s shoulders and down his arms to capture his hands, “Come with me”.

Yuuri groaned low in his throat, “Where now? I’m tired, you know”.

“Come now, you’re not too tired for your husband to be, are you?”.

Yuuri paused, “Well-,”

“Yuuri!”, he lightly scolded, “You would deny me your loving embrace in turn for mere rest?”.

“…. Yes”.

_“Yuuri!”._

He let out another groan, “Vitya, I spent the whole day conversing and meeting with people I don’t know! It’s draining for me, you know that”.

“I know, I know, lyubov moya, I’m sorry”, he pecked softly onto Yuuri’s forehead, “Forgive me, please. I promise you can sleep in later tomorrow, but just before bed, come with me, yeah? It’s a surprise!”.

“What kind of a surprise?”, he asked, mood lightly lifted from his fiancé’s kiss.

Victor hummed a soft chuckle, “Well if I told you, it would ruin the surprise, would it not?”.

Yuuri just rolled his eyes, “Fine, take me. But no promises that I will stay awake with whatever this surprise is”.

Victor let out a soft cheer before tugging onto his fiancé’s hands to lead him down the hall. Yuuri’s feet dragged childishly while Victor remained upbeat, nearly skipping away. They passed a few brownies and servants on the way, and exchanged gentle good nights.

They walked onwards, down stairways, around corners, and under grand arches until they came upon a small corridor lined with multiple doors.

“Aren’t these the guest rooms?”, Yuuri asked while rubbing at his eye.

“Yes, but they’re being- wait, _no_ , stop rubbing it will get red”, Victor grabbed onto the man’s hand, “They’re using the rooms to hold our gifts until the serious inspectors can sort through them”.

“Oh, okay. Then why are we here?”.

“So that we can look at our gifts before any more people do, silly!”.

Victor spun around and laid his palms onto Yuuri’s broad shoulders, gently guiding the man into one of the rooms near the end.

“But they need to be inspected, don’t they? What about-,”

“No, no, I said the _serious_ inspectors. We already had a few checks before this, nothing left here is dangerous to us. C’mon Yuuri, it’s like an early Christmas-,”

“Alright, alright”, Yuuri shrugged off the man’s hold, going onwards to open the door, “But after we look at _this room only_ , I get to go back and rest.”

“Of course, of course, and I’ll make sure you’re left to sleep as long as you need”.

“Mhmm, thank you, Vitya”.

“Aw, anything for you, lyubov moya!”, he landed a wet kiss onto Yuuri’s cheek.

Yuuri had a light blush dusting his ears and down his neck, but he gave no reaction. The two tip-toed their way around the cluttered room. Gifts of all shapes and sizes were scattered about; some wrapped, some not.

Yuuri walked around, letting his eyes drift over various gifts until a leather-bound book caught his attention. Its pages were lined in gold and the margins were wide for note taking. He flipped through a few pages mindlessly, the blank paper speeding by. Distantly he wondered what he could use the book for, and if Victor would want it more than he did.

Victor was better with journaling and recording things than Yuuri; the man constantly obsessed with saving moments in both pictures and writing.

“Yuuri! Look at this!”, Victor called.

Yuuri walked over, crossing the room carefully so he didn’t step on anything important, “What is that?”, he asked in confusion.

Victor was holding a small picture frame, a light white smoke wafting off of it in thin wisps.

“An enchanted painting!”, he said excitedly, “You can make it show anything you remember.”

“Oh, whoa”, Yuuri stared intently at the magical item in the man’s hands, “Absolutely anything?”

“Yes, anything you can envision in your mind! Here, like this”.

The landscape in the center swirled out of sight, the smoke multiplying to cover a small radius about them. The image swirled and twisted in various colors before the image of Yuuri looking upwards out of the frame was there. His cheeks were flushed pink, almond shaped eyes hooded and beautiful. He could barely see the edge of his ceremonial clothes, so wherever this image came from, it had to have been that night.

Yuuri softly gasped, his blush returning tenfold, “Victor!”.

Victor’s eyes were more focused on the frame in his hands, “Oh, look at you. So beautiful whenever I kiss you. You’re so sweet an-,”

He lightly pushed the picture away and pressed his face against Victor’s shoulder, “That’s embarrassing change it”.

“No, why, lyubov moya? You’re beautiful”. Victor tried to nudge Yuuri to look at him, softly prodding against the man’s soft cheek with his knuckle.

Yuuri’s whine was muffled against Victor’s clothes.

“Look at me, Yuuri, you’re beautiful”, Victor sighed somberly, “Come now, look at me”.

Yuuri looked up, his entire face bright red, “I don’t want just anyone to see that picture of me, it’s _embarrassing_ ”.

“Oh, I see”, Victor hummed with a sly smile, “That expression is only for my eyes”.

“N-no, just”, Yuuri shook his head, “Just change it to something else”.

It took only a moment before the image swirled again to show Yuuri as a child, looking stiff and nervous on his feet. He was wearing a pair of ice skates, clearly having a hard time keeping his balance. It panned out of the frame, but Victor’s small sure hand was holding onto Yuuri’s.

“There, this is nice.”

Yuuri just let it go, “I would prefer if the picture _wasn’t_ me, but I suppose that’s better”.

“Silly Yuuri, you’re always on my mind, it can’t show anything else. How could I _not_ have a beautiful picture of you in our new home? We’ll need more of these just to show a few of my favorite moments with you”. He wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s middle.

“It’s embarrassing to just see myself staring back at me, looking like that”,

“ _Oh_ ”, he drew out the syllable in understanding, “I know, we’ll get a few more so you can put pictures of me around, too! Seeing me around will fix things for sure”.

Yuuri’s posture deflated, “Never mind, I don’t think you understand what I mean”.

Victor just tutted off instead, his attention being stolen by shining trinkets and fancy bows.

“ _Oh!_ Yuuri! They sent us fruit!”.

Yuuri furrowed his brows, walking over to where his fiancé was, “Fruit? That can’t stay good for long, can it?”

“Well, depends on what type it is”, Victor held up a bright red round fruit, “But, I _don’t_ actually know what this is?”.

“Huh”, Yuuri just stared.

“This isn’t from my land, Yuuri. Do you recognize it?”.

“No, I don’t. We don’t have any fruits like this in my land”, He squinted his eyes and took the fruit into his hand. The skin was thin and supple, clearly soft, clean and easy to bite into. The red color of it was almost… captivating. He just felt the need to hold onto it, look at the deep colors, maybe even _taste_ it.

Yuuri looked down into the box that Victor had opened, reaching into it, he brought out a note.

“‘For the honeymoon’, it says”, he murmured, looking between the fruit and the note, “I mean…. It looks nice enough. They taped this note to this…. thing”.

“What is it?”

“A bottle of… oil? I think”, Yuuri placed down the note and swapped it for the long glass bottle. The top curved into a peculiar design, Yuuri just peered at it with a puzzled expression. Victor paid particular attention to how the bottle itself was heart shaped.

The tips of Victor’s ears grew red, “Ah, yes, that’s oil alright. You know, _special_ oil, kind of like the one we already have”.

It all finally clicked together in Yuuri’s mind, “ _Oooh_ , I see”, he placed the bottle back into the box. But with that out of the way, he turned back to the fruit, “I still have no idea what this is, though. You don’t think it’s fey food, do you?”.

Victor shrugged his wide shoulders, “One way to find out, I suppose?”.

Yuuri let out a soft hum in thought. He brought the fruit to his nose to sniff it, but it didn’t have any particular smell.

“I… I don’t think we should”, Yuuri said, “It says it’s for the honeymoon, after all”.

“Mm, I suppose. But our honeymoon is put off a week for the Kingdom Assembly, lest you forget”.

“Yes, I guess so”, Yuuri brought it to his nose again, “It doesn’t seem like it’d be too terrible. And it passed the first two inspections so it isn’t poisonous”.

The both of them were staring intently at the fruit now, eyes glued onto its vibrant colors. It almost seemed to shift between deep pinks and rose kissed oranges, like it was changing its color to look even more enticing to whoever was looking at it.

“It was soft, too”, Victor murmured.

“Yes”, Yuuri brought it close to his lips, “Like you can just… bite into it, easily”.

With light pressure, Yuuri sunk his teeth into the fruit, the skin crisply breaking open. Thick syrupy juice trailed down his face, a sharp spicy and sweet flavor spreading through his body from his throat to the tips of his toes. He tried to catch some of the dripping juice and refrain from making a mess, but it really just stained his skin instead.

“How does it taste?”, Victor asked, “Can I try?”.

Yuuri was preoccupied with wiping at his face, and his mouth was still full. So, Victor didn’t wait for longer than a few seconds before he took the fruit from his fiancé’s hand. Seeing as Yuuri was still thinking through the taste, he went on and took a bigger bite than Yuuri did.

The spice of the fruit settled in the back of Victor’s throat, sending warm pulses throughout his body.

“Wow! It’s…. sweet but-”,

“Hot?”, Yuuri supplied.

“Yeah. Like… warm. With a little kick to it, I like it!”.

Yuuri took the fruit from Victor’s hand, taking a larger bite for himself. He held the fruit in his mouth this time, taking a moment to savor the sweet taste that constantly lit his insides on fire.

A heated shiver shook its way down his back, and he felt goosebumps trail all the way across his skin. He sighed contently, “ _Oh_ , this is good. Like surprisingly… good”. Yuuri took a few more bites, licking his lips to chase every moment he had the chance to taste the honeyed flavor. But with each bite came another throb of warmth through his veins.

“ _Very_ good”, Victor snatched the fruit back and took another bite, the fruit’s juices dripping down their hands, staining their skin a light pink.

Suddenly, his robe felt like entirely too much. The thicker fabric laid heavily on his skin, trapping his body heat right uncomfortably close to him. He shrugged it off, letting it fall on the ground behind him. With much cooler air reaching contact with his skin, he felt much better.

“Let me have more”, Yuuri said as he reached out for the fruit again. He just wanted one more taste. Or two, maybe three.

Without even thinking about it, Victor held it out of the man’s reach. It wasn’t fair that Yuuri got to have more bites than he did. The both of their chests rising and falling swiftly, somehow out of breath after moving two steps.

“Victor”, Yuuri called out to him, a slight desperation lilting in his tone, “C-can I please have more? It’s good”.

Victor leaned backwards still, arm extended back, “I… just let me get some. It’s so good, but I feel hot all over-”.

“ _I do, too_ , give me the fruit, Victor”, Yuuri gently begged. He tried to take a step closer, but he tripped over his forgotten robe and he stumbled onto the man’s chest. With shaking legs, he grasped onto Victor’s night shirt, balling the smooth material tightly in his hands.

“Yuuri”, he sighed breathlessly, silver eyebrows cinched tight, “S-stop rubbing against me like that”.

All the heat in his limbs settled into the pit of Yuuri’s stomach as he felt all of the blood rush out of his head, flushing downwards over his body. He gasped softly, slightly grinding his steadily hardening cock against his fiancé’s leg. Tittering left and right with imbalance, he whined softly “V-Victor, please”.

Victor turned his head, the long column of his neck a bright red and the hair on his nape sticking to the hot skin. He took a bite out of the fruit and swiftly wrapped his arms around the slipping man before him. Pressing his forearms into Yuuri’s soft middle, forcing the man to lay heavily against his chest, felt a bit nicer than usual.

Yuuri grasped onto Victor’s shoulders as their lips entwined, the soft plush fruit passing between them. A rough grunt escaped Victor’s throat as he clutched Yuuri closer. Their breaths were fanning heavily over their faces, Yuuri’s hands impatiently gripping and yanking onto his fiancé to ask for more.

Victor took one last bite from the fruit, a greedy intake of the fiery fruit. Even more juice trickled down his chin from between his lips, and he dived in hungrily to force more of the fruit into Yuuri’s mouth.

A distinct need to grab his fiancé properly took over, and the fruit fell onto the floor.

Victor forced his tongue into Yuuri’s expectant mouth. The smell of the fruit had permeated the room by now, the both of them with the viscous juice spread onto their skin and their clothes. He held onto Yuuri’s jaw tightly as if he was afraid to let him go, his full lips working fervently against Yuuri’s.

Yuuri’s hands were everywhere snatching, grapping, grasping, and gripping. The both of them had a deep red flush under their skin, their body temperature sky rocketing until they were sweating and gasping just to breathe.

The sticky juice tracked down their faces, over their necks, onto their clothes; but they couldn’t even fathom paying the slowly building mess any mind. Yuuri dragged himself upwards, anchoring his leg into the dip in Victor’s hip. Their noses collided and smashed into one another as they kissed with more and more energy, trying as hard as they could to be closer, become one, and be deeper all at once.

Yuuri’s tongue caressed and wrapped around Victor’s, their saliva spreading the spice of the fruit into every corner of their mouths. Their lips smacked and sucked, Victor’s teeth tugging onto Yuuri’s bottom lip to silently beg for him to be rougher.

He quickly responded and Victor’s head tipped back as Yuuri yanked on his hair, a soft growl passing through the man’s throat. In all the feelings he was being subjected to, he still felt the silent desire for more stimulation. The pit of his stomach throbbed with a need for contact on his most sensitive place. With an involuntary push of his hips, Victor relished in the sensual feeling of their groins pressing together.

Even through clothing, it was exactly what he was looking for. This fruit had somehow affected him to such an extent that all he really needed was to grind against his fiancé. The firm bulge pressing into his own gave him chills, making cool relief trickle down his spine.

“ _Oh_ , V-Victor”, Yuuri gasped against the man’s lips, “Victor”.

“What is it?”, he asked between breaths.

Yuuri pushed his hand down between them, grasping onto the hard outline of his fiancé’s cock between his clothes, “You, too?”. Victor only groaned and pushed his face against Yuuri’s neck, the sweet scent of the fruit still laying there.

The cloying smell spurred him on to latch onto Yuuri’s sweat slicked skin. He roughly grabbed onto Yuuri’s hand to pull it out of the way, firmly encasing the man’s wrist in a tight grip. He sucked and tugged onto Yuuri’s sensitive neck, relishing in the left over flavor of the fruit. His tongue dragged up and down, chasing the sticky line all down Yuuri’s neck to the dip on his collarbone where a bit had pooled there.

The loose sleeve of Yuuri’s night shirt fell open again, but this time he had no intention of fixing it. Without a single thought to it, Victor snatched onto the loose article of clothing and tore it off. The fragile material ripping in his hands, baring Yuuri’s chest to the air. His teeth scraped down Yuuri’s chest, still chasing the line of fruit residue left there. He groaned each time more of it accumulated on his tongue, harsh waves of heat and desire crowding into his system. He just wanted this fruit so bad, and it was all over his fiancé, and now he wanted Yuuri so bad he couldn’t take it.

“You’re good, lyubov moya, so delicious”, he dragged his tongue up and down Yuuri’s chest, passing over his raised nipples. He sucked in spots that made Yuuri’s back jerk in his arms, made him let out soft outbursts of pleasure as he gripped onto the back of Victor’s clothes to try and ground himself with all the stimulation over his body. Among all of this, Victor’s hips continued to press excitedly between his lover’s legs. Their hard, leaking cocks grinding and rubbing while sticking high in their pants.

At this point, Yuuri’s chest was clean of all sticky juice. His smooth fair skin marked sporadically with deep red spots where Victor had bit and sucked to taste him. In search of more, he returned to the spot where his fiancé’s neck met his shoulder. Sucking intently there, he made the spot deeper beyond red, bordering on a swollen purple. He tried to continue moving back where the line seemed to have reached down his back.

But in their position, he couldn’t reach it.

So, with a movement quicker than Yuuri could react, he turned the man around before roughly shoving items off of the table that was previously behind them. With the space newly cleared, he shoved Yuuri down onto the sturdy tabletop. He curled over the panting man, breath heavy and hot as he relished in the taste of the fruit over his fiancé’s spine. His lips, teeth, and tongue marking Yuuri all the way to the small of his back. Yuuri moaned brokenly, his cock left unstimulated and his chest rubbing against the cold surface of the table teased him in ways he wasn’t sure how to feel about.

Victor shoved himself against the plush curve of Yuuri’s ass, easily finding his way between the man’s cheeks to grind his rock hard cock against his entrance.

“Yuuri, lyubov moya, will you let me? Let me take it off-,”

“Yes, yes, please”, Yuuri sighed.

He pushed the man’s bottoms down while pulling off the half-ripped shirt. Yuuri, now nearly completely naked, sighed in relief as all the heat clouding his skin began to cool off. He kicked away the pants from around his ankles. Victor’s hands were quick, tugging onto his own pants and briefs beneath to pull them off in a single swoop. His long cock sprung out of the confines, wet tip shining in the light from all the pre he was dripping.

Yuuri’s back was rising and falling with still heavy breaths, his thumbs reaching down to slip under the band of his own briefs. He yanked the material off with an agitated sigh, “It’s… it’s still hot”.

“It is”, Victor agreed, his eyes more focused on Yuuri’s ass in front of him, “That… that wasn’t a normal fruit”.

“Clearly!”, he softly wailed as his hand trailed downwards and took his own cock in hand. A shaky moan fell out past his lips, “Just touching feels so good, it made me really s-sensitive”.

A husky grunt rumbled in Victor’s throat as he let his cock head rub in the crease between Yuuri’s cheeks, electric jolts shooting through his hips every time it slipped over the puckered entrance.

“Yuuri, in front of you, the box-,”

The man rose onto his elbow, his right hand still busy beneath himself, “T-this box?”.

“Yes. The oil… I just- if it’s okay with you, I need you”, a puff of his breath passed over the nape of Yuuri’s neck as he settled there to kiss, “We’ll both feel good, please, _lyubov moya_ , I want you”.

“It’s okay”, he lifted himself, his closed fist slowly rubbing over the tip rising above the table. He let go of himself in favor of the bottle and Victor ran his hands from Yuuri’s hips to run over his skin, feeling his way around until he could grab onto the thick base, “Victor I want it, too. Oh, gods, g-grab tighter”.

Yuuri released a punched-out moan as his hips jerked forwards at the feeling, Victor’s grasp squeezing just right around him. Victor sucked and nibbled his way up Yuuri’s neck, leaving a long path of marks that stopped right behind his ear.

Yuuri’s hands fumbled a bit with the bottle, nearly dropping it two times. Victor reached his other hand forwards, “Pour it, here”.

He tried to tilt the bottle carefully, but Victor’s smooth palm dragged up his cock, nearly making his toes curl at how sweet it felt. His stomach trembled and the bottle ended up spilling messily over the palm of Victor’s hand and onto the tabletop. Victor’s hand didn’t stop just there either, he kept pulling, dragging Yuuri’s sensitive foreskin further and further making him lean forwards in search of that tight grip again.

“ _Oh_ , _Victor_ , come on, please”, he moaned softly before shaking once more as that heavenly grip came back to him. The tight opening of the man’s fist just barely spreading over the thick head before finally sliding down, making him jerk forwards until his thighs hit the table.

He hunched over onto both of his elbows, arms sliding around on the now oily surface beneath him.

The pace between his legs picked up slightly, his fiancé’s amazing hand reaching the base every time. He matched his hips to the rhythm, fucking into the man’s palm over and over. A hot touch reached his rim, suddenly making Yuuri push back, as his fiancé was both behind and in front of him. He was torn in which direction to go.

“Oh, it’s good, you’re good, Vitya. Surrounding me. _Inside_ , Vitya, put it _inside_ -,” his words cut off with a gasp.

With a gentle push, Victor’s finger breeched inside of him. Yuuri’s moan leapt an octave, his legs spreading and ass pushing back in search of more that he knew was to come soon. The hard outline of Victor’s cock pushed against his ass, the both of them rising and moving to grind on each other.

Yuuri reached back with his hand, grabbing onto Victor’s hip to push him forwards.

“More, you can give me more”, he sighed, “ _Please_ ”.

Victor took the extra push. He drove another finger in alongside his other, making Yuuri jerk his hips back and forth frantically. The oil sinfully squelched between Victor’s fingers, some of it dripping out of Yuuri’s entrance.

“F-faster, Vitya, _ah_ , please”.

He gave him exactly what he asked for. Both the fingers inside of his fiancé, Victor’s throbbing cock against his ass, and the rough grip in front of them moved in sync. The pace steadily increased, making Yuuri’s thighs tremble, Victor groaned low in Yuuri’s ear.

“You can take another, yes, lyubov moya? Another for me”,

Yuuri only nodded, his eyes shutting closed to focus on how his fiancé knew every spot to caress and touch deep inside of him. A higher, louder moan escaped Yuuri as Victor’s fingers reached in further, buried to his knuckles. Victor caressed the round, soft fleshy bump deep inside of Yuuri, making the man clench harshly around him.

“ _Ah! **Oh**!_ Ah, _gods_ , Vitya! Yes, yes, another”, he mewled as he dropped his entire torso onto the table, stimulation rendering his knees weak.

Victor only pulled out half way before pushing a third finger inwards, spreading Yuuri open nearly to his limit. The slick pads of Victor’s fingers slipped back and forth over that sensitive spot inside of Yuuri, making the man’s thighs quake beautifully. The pleasure was bright and sweet in the pit of his stomach, making his cock throb up and down.

Long plentiful strings of pre kept dripping from Yuuri’s flushed cock, the sticky fluid leaking down Victor’s still pumping fist. Each push and pull against his sensitive foreskin made electric shocks of pleasure leap all over his body, making his hair stand on end, before it settled deep and hot in his gut.

“Right there, _right there_ , please, yes”, Yuuri panted against the table, hips lightly stirring, “You’re so good to me, Vitya, that’s the spot”.

The sound of Yuuri calling out to him was a lovely sound, one that Victor was fixated on. He didn’t let up on his pressure, keeping the tips of his fingers heavy against Yuuri’s prostate. Oil flowed down Victor’s hand, leaving the sensitive skin of Yuuri’s entrance flexible and pleasantly stretched.

His eyes were entranced with how Yuuri’s hips kept jerking back and forth, blindly seeking pleasure whether it be into his grip or against his graceful fingers. His felt his throat grow tight with anticipation as he watched Yuuri’s entrance spread wide and narrow with each push of his hand.

Watching more oil trail down his arm as Yuuri cried for more, he couldn’t help but feel his own patience waning.

“Lyubov moya, are you ready for me? Can you take me, now?”, he asked, voice guttural and breathy as he sat on the edge of just begging to shove it in.

“Yes, _yes_ , I’m so ready, Vitya. Please, give it to me”.

Victor let out an impatient sigh of relief, his fingers slowly pulling free of Yuuri’s clenching insides to reach the base of his cock. The oil still stayed in his hand and he used it to coat the smooth skin fully, cock shining with precum and lubricant.

Just pushing it in, watching Yuuri stretch around the thick head before relaxing and smoothing over to lock around the swollen tip against his throbbing rim nearly threw Victor over the edge.

“Lyubov moya, relax. Not so tight, _ah_ ”, he moaned, his chest laying heavily on top of Yuuri’s. His hips clenching and jerking forwards to get in deeper inside of his fiancé, reach the furthest extent of his future husband so they could become one in the most pleasurable way possible.

He settled his hands onto Yuuri’s hips, gently caressing, “There we go, there we go, relax”, he sighed. His hips still twitched now and again as he pushed in deeper, but Yuuri did his best to let Victor in as far as he could handle.

“So greedy, lyubov moya, you want me that much?”, he softly snickered against Yuuri’s ear. A rough clench around his cock snatched the teasing grin off of his face, to replace it with a sensual needy expression. The spongey head of Victor’s cock pushed over Yuuri’s soft prostate, making the man beneath him shudder, “You’re sucking me in, _ah_ ”.

“ _Mmm_ , _Vitya_ ”, Yuuri groaned, “I feel you… I feel you in my stomach”, he moaned brokenly before clenching tight around the base of Victor’s stiff cock, “Y-you’re so good, so good”.

Victor drew his arms underneath Yuuri, gripping onto his shoulders from beneath him to hold him in place, “You’re even better, lyubov moya”, he grunted with a thrust. He ground down deeply inside of Yuuri, finally pressing his sharp pelvis into the plush of Yuuri’s ass.

Yuuri could only grip onto the table, his hands occasionally slipping from the oil still there. Victor’s thrusts were short but hard, wanting to stimulate both himself and his fiancé, but unable to leave the velvety warmth encasing his cock.

The only sound in the room were their heavy breaths and the soft slap of their skin, Victor’s hard stomach pushing into Yuuri’s arched back. Yuuri let his head fall backwards, laying onto Victor’s shoulder just wanting to feel more of his fiancé on his skin. Victor’s lips kissed up and down behind Yuuri’s ears, puffs of his breath escaping him with every single push of his eager hips.

“Bite me, b-bite me, Vitya”, Yuuri weakly sobbed.

Victor groaned deeply before surrounding Yuuri’s soft ear with his lips, teeth digging down onto his sensitive appendage. Yuuri continued to tremble in his arms, his voice nearly going hoarse with how hard his voice had to struggle over mewling and gasping. A few tear tracts trickled down his face from all of the sensations across his body, but he didn’t care it just felt so good.

His pace grew even more energized, hips practically spanking against Yuuri’s soft cheeks. The tight, wetness of Yuuri’s insides stimulated every ridge and vein of Victor’s cock so well that he could already feel his own stomach clenching along with his heavy balls.

His teeth bit down harder as he felt himself getting close, Yuuri crying out louder in response. His cock twitched repeatedly as he sunk himself as deep as possible inside of Yuuri before he paused, seconds before he could let go and release himself. He tried to regulate his breathing, calm himself down so he didn’t immediately cum inside of his fiancé.

“No, no, no, d-don’t stop, Vitya”, he hiccupped, one hand reaching back to push against Victor and encourage him to keep thrusting. The man pulled off of Yuuri’s abused ear, the skin a bright red with the outline of his teeth.

“I’m too close-,” he tried to reason back, but Yuuri shook his head.

“I am too. Inside me, f-finish inside me. Keep giving it to me, just _don’t_ _stop_ ,”.

Upon hearing that Victor couldn’t help but push Yuuri completely down onto the table, bearing down harsh fast humps of his hips deep inside of him. Yuuri’s face pressed down into the table, each bruising push making him slide further forward until he was flat on his stomach.

The harder he jerked forwards, the more he felt a light giddy feeling lift in his chest. Yuuri was excited, looking forward to what Victor was going to give him deep inside. The sheer force, tangible need, that Yuuri felt every time Victor impatiently shoved himself deeper inside of his slick soft backside, never failed to make his cock twitch.

Yuuri groaned deeply, the sound being broken into fragments from Yuuri jerking along with his body.

“H- _harder_ , Vitya. Yes, yes”, he called out, “Touch me, I’m so close, _touch me_ ”.

The soft slaps from earlier couldn’t even compare to the harsh smacks echoing in the room now, each one being punctuated by Yuuri’s sweet voice crying out louder and louder.

Victor brought a hand down beneath them, firm hold encasing Yuuri’s red sensitive cock. Yuuri reached a hand to grab onto Victor’s bicep, searching for some stability as all the fire built up inside of him was beginning to release.

“Vitya, _Vitya_ , **_yes_**! Cum in me! Cum in me!”, Yuuri shivered all over, his entrance clenching roughly around Victor, “Fill m-me, _oh_ , fill me up, _please_ ”.

Victor let out a guttural moan, nearly sounding like a growl, as he jerked Yuuri harshly to the rhythm of his own punishing hips. Manhandling his fiancé to drive his greedy cock harder and harder against the soft constricting walls. Yuuri was just on the edge, just barely there, his entrance throbbing as he got closer and closer to unraveling right in his fiancé’s arms.

They both of them were stacked on top of the table, Victor rising up onto the balls of his feet to drive himself as deep as he could before his hips jerked still. He could feel Yuuri throbbing, tight greedy entrance grabbing and sucking onto his sensitive cock, roughly dragging him to his point of completion. His cock pulsated as rope after rope of thick fertile cum painted Yuuri’s sensitive insides white.

Victor kept clapping his pelvis against Yuuri’s ass, momentarily enthralled with the idea of mixed up his cum inside of his fiancé. Pushing his essence deeper and deeper inside until they became one. His body shuddered and shook as more and more cum kept shooting from his sensitive tip, filling up Yuuri as full as possible. Each shove of his hips being premeditated by his throbbing balls against Yuuri’s perineum.

The warmth pooling in Yuuri’s stomach and his fiancé’s swiftly jolting wrist yanked Yuuri over the edge, making his cum splatter against the table before them. Wave after wave of it just leaving Yuuri as his cock and core throbbed and thumped to his rapid heartbeat. More cum than he’d ever thought of kept leaving him, pooling on the tabletop.

 “ _Lyubov moya, lyubov moya_ ”, Victor repeated, his hips still pushing forward with each throb of his own cock. The pulses of Yuuri’s convulsing entrance dragging the man’s orgasm on longer and longer. He kept using the tightness to stimulate the base of his cock before it started to get too sensitive.

They both collapsed, rough orgasms finally over. All that they could hear was both of them gasping for breath, ultimately calming down after being so tense. The table was a mess of oil and cum, both Yuuri and Victor laying on top of it.

They both waited to speak in favor of catching their breaths.

“Vitya”, Yuuri moaned softly, almost inaudible.

“Yes? Are you okay?”, he peppered Yuuri’s face with soft kisses, his warm hands softly rubbing over parts of Yuuri that he’d previously gripped painfully, “I didn’t hurt, did I?”.

Yuuri sighed, welcoming the soft touches and hot presses of Victor’s lips against his feverish skin, “No, no, I wanted all of it. I feel perfect. I love you”.

“I love you more, lyubov moya”, his kisses climbed across Yuuri’s neck, over his cheek, in search of the man’s lips. He finally got there, laying warm frequent presses onto his husband’s red lips. They both shared sweet kisses between them, squeezing in closer to rest their heads against one another.

Their hands intertwined, and Victor pressed kisses onto the back of Yuuri’s hand.

“Vitya”, he called again.

“Hm, Yes, lyubov moya? What is it?”

“Find out what that fruit is for me. We need more for our honeymoon”.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyubov Moya apparently means, 'My Love', in Russian.  
> I feel like Victor would call him that often.


End file.
